


Driving People Out of their Minds

by izumi2



Series: Random Stories (Civil War Team Iron Man) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Civil War Team Iron Man, MILD of the MILDEST spoilers of WandaVision but I will warn you when they start, Moderated because of trolls, My saltiness spilled over though so, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Scroll over if you're a Wanda fan, not for Wanda fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: 5 Things that Don't Make Sense About Wanda and +1 that Does.~*~Civil War Team Iron ManModerated because of trollsI put it in the tags but just in case: MILD of the MILDEST spoilers of WandaVision like... you won't even notice but I will give a warning when they start, so read without fear *winks*
Series: Random Stories (Civil War Team Iron Man) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073379
Comments: 78
Kudos: 359





	Driving People Out of their Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDFO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDFO/gifts), [Canalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canalia/gifts), [BlueStarOfTheSouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/gifts), [Corvixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvixa/gifts).



> For TheDFO that, without meaning to, figured out a fic of mine that has been in the works for months now. Join us on Discord! Invitations go through Ana (Anafandom) who does a marvellous job of screening trolls even if the policy is to ban them (we have yet to be infiltrated like SHIELDRA, though lol).
> 
> Inspired by the commentary and the ensuing convo of WandaVision with Canalia (that is SAINT for buckling down and watching that thing so we wouldn't have to), BlueStarOfTheSouth and Corvixa that make me laugh so much over Discord.

  1. **She joined HYDRA to protect her country, and she didn’t know it was HYDRA, and got an American visa out of the deal;**



Air Force Colonel James Rhodes wasn’t too sure why he was here. He had even less idea why Darcy Lewis was here, an investigator from FBI called Jimmy Woo, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers as well.

Ok, he knew why the meeting was taking place. Some Sokovian named Wanda Maximoff getting an American visa and just the news hitting the public – not even the possibility – already raised quite a few riots. Rhodey just didn’t know why **_he_** in specific was called. He wasn’t with immigration for heaven’s sake.

As if on cue, Agent Woo started the meeting, “As you have read in the files we sent, Ms. Maximoff’s situation is far from conventional.”

Rogers frowned at him, “People get asylum every day.”

Rhodey exchanged an incredulous look with Darcy as Rogers yelped, it seemed that Romanoff kicked him in the shin.

Jimmy was a good sport though. Rhodes knew him in passing since he used to be S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony having helped vouching for the man after the SHIELDRA fiasco. These days he was with the FBI, had a good humor and was basically… pretty mild actually, so Jimmy just cleared his throat a little awkwardly and generously decided to ignore Steve’s… whatever that was.

“Anyhow, we contacted the Sokovian government and did our own research into the matter at hand. It seems that Ms. Maximoff voluntarily joined HYDRA eight years ago—”

“And she regrets it!” Rogers was quick to add much to Rhodey’s surprise… and Darcy’s and Jimmy’s.

“I thought you would be all against for having HYDRA, former or not, in America.” Darcy commented lightly.

“Former.” Natasha took the reins after kicking Rogers in the shin again.

“After getting a better deal to destroy the Avengers you mean.” Rhodey squared his shoulders.

Rogers’s ‘Captain America is Disappointed in You’ also had no affect on Rhodey. Mostly because his Mom’s was much more terrifying.

“She was misguided.”

“How so?” Jimmy leaned forward, the conversation finally towards the general direction he tried to steer towards.

Steve turned to him, his disapproval evaporating and an earnest expression taking place. Rhodes’ eyebrows raised at the change.

“She… Wanda and her brother, Pietro, didn’t know it was HYDRA. It seems hardly fair to punish her, especially after losing her brother like she did.”

Jimmy frowned. “Uh… if they didn’t know it was HYDRA… what did they think they were?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D, I suppose.” Natasha answered.

Rhodes rolled his eyes. “That’s not much better,” and continued over Rogers’ protests, too little too late to care about telling them apart, Rogers, “thanks to the Info Dump, the whole world knows some of what S.H.I.E.L.D did… or overlooked. At the end of the day, it’s not even a good example of Machiavellian logic, because the means are much worse than the results that the… bad guys do on purpose. No offence.”

Steve’s browns furrowed in confusion when the last sentence was directed towards… Woo was it?

“None taken.” Jimmy shrugged. “Still, they stayed long after HYDRA was uncovered, way past the point of their identity being obvious and they certainly don’t exhibit any Stockholm Syndrome’s symptoms. Actually, their ability to make decisions and acting against their… so called manipulator was shown again and again, not the least of which the murder of Baron Strucker.”

“They joined before HYDRA’s infiltration was uncovered—” Natasha was interrupted by Rogers that had exuded indignation.

“They only joined to protect their country.”

“She joined HYDRA to protect her country?” Jimmy deadpanned, finally being done with it. “That is the equivalent of you joining the mafia during World War II to protect your country, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve gawked at the comparison.

“Isn’t Sokovia in civil war?” Darcy quickly took out her StarkPhone, Rhodey noticed with some amusement, to check.

That thing hit the market less than a month before.

Rogers turned to Darcy. “What does it matter what kind of war they were in?”

Rhodes’s eyes widened. “You kidding me? Civil war means factions of the same country fighting each other so their own ideology would be the official one in their nation. Sokovians fighting Sokovians. If we take your interpretation on it, Wanda was protecting her country from her own countrymen.”

Jimmy sighed and gathered his files. “Her visa will be denied.”

“You can’t do that!” Rogers quickly stood up.

“I’m not doing anything, Mr. Rogers,” Jimmy frowned in confusion at the irate blond, “The U.S government doesn’t give visas to anyone affiliated with a terrorist cell, no matter how superficially. Women, that were forced into marriage to terrorists because the alternative is death, are refused entry and protection as unfair as it sounds. I can’t justify advocating for Ms. Maximoff when she willingly joined one.”

~*~

  1. **Saving the world proves she is a hero/redeemed herself, even as she was perfectly happy when the plan was “to destroy the Avengers”;**



“She helped us save the world!” Rogers almost exploded at the unfairness of it all.

“He is right,” Natasha tried to salvage the situation, knowing full well what an amazing asset Maximoff is, “she helped us in Sokovia, turned on Ultron as soon as she found out that his plan was to destroy the world.”

“Wasn’t that a world-ending event?” Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Natasha frowned at him in confusion at the redundant question.

“I would think that saving the world is merely the wish to stay alive as well. It hardly needs a… hero complex.” And Rhodey watched as Natasha’s lips pursed in aggravation.

He suppressed a huff. Assassin spy needs to learn that dealing with him isn’t the same as dealing with Tony. And if this creates the precedent of not involving Tony in the most ridiculous of things that have the most tangential of connection to his friend, then all the better.

Jimmy nodded absently. “While she worked with or for Ultron, there are crimes to her name that we can’t ignore.”

“What crimes?” Steve wanted to know.

Jimmy blinked. “Well… one count of first-degree murder on Baron von Strucker, accessory to aggravated assault on Ulysses Klawe, accessory to first degree murder on Ji-hu Park and Jose Kim, besides aggravated assault on Dr. Helen Cho. It seems that Stark Industries’ CEO, Pepper Potts also went to the authorities with records and footage to acquit the Hulk and Dr. Banner of Johannesburg, the security videos from the uh… Quinjet shows Ms. Maximoff doing **_something_** to Dr. Banner but… mind control is hard to prove as is Dr. Banner’s control and no one ever… set any legal precedent for the Hulk, but still…” Jimmy shook his head, genuinely feeling for Banner, “Dr. Banner deserves some respite. Years of being on the run because Thaddeus Ross thought he was monster… Maximoff basically delivered all the proof the man needed to keep his hunt for the Hulk going. And that’s… that’s despicable.”

Rhodey waited until Jimmy and Darcy walked out before turning to the stone faced so called-“Avengers”. “Maximoff may have saved the world… but the world needs to be worth living in.” He frowned at them, remembering the horrors he saw because of the Info Dump. “Maybe that’s a lesson you two need to learn as well. Being alive doesn’t mean much if there is no reason to be alive. This usually means family, friends and the means to support yourself.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Natasha glared at the colonel who could only sigh.

“Because you work on the ground. You have front row seat, you execute the orders, you can’t just give lip service when lives are lost… the brass and the big wigs in suits may be able… may need to treat deaths like numbers on a chart. A best-case scenario of minimum casualties, instead of the ideal scenario of no casualties, they have their eyes on the big picture, they are concerned with winning the war, not the battle. When a foot soldier who is out in the field start to think like that, maybe it’s time to stop before it bleeds out in your actions, before you don’t give it your all to avoid the casualties because some of them are unavoidable.”

~*~

  1. **Tony offends her… but she still lives in his house**.



Tony stared but the sight of Rogers, Romanoff and Maximoff didn’t disappear from the screen. “Ok… first things first: I don’t know, nor do I care how you smuggled her into the country. Also, Friday already detected three trackers in that collar.” He motioned to the thick and… honestly really gaudy and clunky piece of tech around the Sokovian’s neck.

“I already disabled them.” Natasha shrugged with a small smirk.

“Yeah… no you didn’t, still transmitting.” Tony deadpanned at the way her smirk fell right off. At some point being smug at people’s stupidity just gets tired.

“What?! Disable it!” Rogers shouted over the coms and got so close to the camera that all Tony could see was his left nostril.

“Yeah… tampering with what I recognize as governmental property is a one-way ticket to jail, so no thanks.”

“And how would you recognize it?” Natasha mocked, still stinging and trying to hide her shock and dismay at believing she disabled the trackers inside the collar.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “The name of the brand on the side?”

This made both Rogers and Romanoff turn to the… surprisingly docile woman. Last time they were face to face after Ultron, Maximoff was almost rabid at his mere sight.

“That doesn’t matter now. Look at her, Tony. She just needs new clothes, she… needs a team.” Rogers turned to him again.

“Be reasonable, Stark.” Natasha tried again.

But at his name, Tony was already eyeing the red woman and sure enough, “Stark! You did this! You owe me!”

Friday did him the favor of lowering the volume, thankfully by the way both Rogers and Romanoff cringed away.

When Maximoff finally ran out of steam… and in the meantime, Tony finished most of his paperwork while waiting and got a call from Russia’s FSB and Sokovia’s barely recovered government and assuring them that he could distract the Three Stooges until an unit got there.

When he noticed that Wanda was just standing there panting, Tony raised an eyebrow towards the nearest sensor and Friday helpfully gave him the highlights of Wanda’s tirade. He frowned in confusion.

“My money is blood money… and that’s why I owe you. You know, usually most people,” actually everybody he has ever met or watched… or read about, “don’t wanna anything to do with blood money. Most would throw it back on the giver’s face and go, ‘Keep your blood money’.”

“You killed my parents!” Wanda almost screeched.

Steve frowned in confusion towards the lunatic and Natasha had all the signs of someone that wanted to either smack themselves or someone else.

Tony just blinked. “I… what?”

“A shell dropped in our home… my brother and I… we spent three days staring at the name Stark.” Wanda almost spat his name.

“… unless those were fired by terrorists and my neglect put them on the market, my conscience is still clean. Nobody blames Smith and Wesson for… Oh,” realization shone in Tony’s eyes. “that’s why you joined HYDRA. For revenge. So much for Poor Captain Sokovia, eh, Cap?”

“She was misguided!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You are a billionaire because of weapons, Tony. People died because of them, you can hardly blame them for resenting you.” And then she smiled a little sarcastically. “Indirectly, sorry. You indirectly killed people.”

Tony felt like his eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. And that was a really weird phrase that he never really understood in books until now. They really did **_feel_** like they were going to disappear into his hairline. “As opposed to you and the Witch that went and killed people directly?”

Feeling like he indulged whatever this was for long enough, Tony was plain grateful when Friday alerted him that darts with tranquilizers strong enough to down an Enhanced were provided to the FBI and they were in position.

~*~

  1. **She is just a kid with poor control… that we bring to dangerous situations that we call “missions”.**



Jennifer wasn’t sure what her face was doing but she could hear Tony snickering in the third row. Damn him, she would need to find someway to pay him back later. Maybe mess around with his coffee machine.

Clearing her throat and ignoring how Matt abandoned all pretenses of dignity and decided to lay his head on the table like a bored teenager – well, more like a completely done lawyer with a very dumb client – Jennifer tried to organize her mumbled thoughts.

“So… a ‘kid’? Wanda Maximoff was twenty-six years old when she had first contact with the Avengers, a year older than you were, Mr. Rogers when enli— trying to enlist. She turned twenty-seven this year. Therefore… is this a misogyny from the 40’s thing, or are you arguing arrested development, or is this just stupidity? Yours, just to be clear.”

Jennifer’s headache didn’t improve with the numerous pictures, drawings and fantasy costumes all inspired in the “Scarlet Witch”… all of it porn too. It seems that the woman did indeed have fans, but those fans didn’t agree with Rogers’ opinion on her… autonomy? Age? Jennifer wasn’t getting paid enough for this crap.

“She lost control! Lagos wasn’t her fault, we did the best we could.”

“Did you know that she had lousy control before Lagos?” By that point, Jennifer was still standing through sheer willpower alone. This case aged her at least fifteen years. The things she did for her cousin.

“We were training her.” Rogers tried to wave it off.

“And as her trainers and COs, it was your responsibility, and Natasha Romanoff’s, to know about your… teammates’ weakness and capabilities. You just said she didn’t have control, did you intend for her to learn out in the field? With lives at stake? Because, Mr. Rogers, either she is a kid with poor control over her abilities and you were a criminally negligent and irresponsible trainer and CO alongside Ms. Romanova or she is qualified to be an Avenger. You can’t have it both ways.”

~*~

_***MILD MILD MILD MILD MILD WANDAVISION SPOILERS*** _

  1. **Her entire fricking career as an Avenger… and WandaVision only made it worse.**



Pepper watched the tirade that some teenager filmed with his smartphone. She was feeling… pretty numb actually.

“Uh… Friday… replay please.” Five minutes later and Pepper still sported the same look.

 _“… I hate all of America! Calling_ **me** _a terrorist? The so-called heroes in the military just add to their body count every day! Because of them I lost my family! I just want a normal life! With a family of my own!”_

“… I don’t even know where to start with this.” Pepper said, feeling lightheaded.

Bambi, her PA, breathed out, “We dodged a bullet, didn’t we?”

“More like a nuclear bomb.” Pepper muttered.

Just a month before, Stark Industries withdrew all support from the Avengers. The decision was met with mixed feelings from the general populace which of course reporters would take to digging the, to the public, sudden decision.

What Tony didn’t tell either Rhodey or Pepper was the reason for finally conceding that the Avengers were a drain on resources. From PR to legal to R&D to the budget and for taking so much time from their head of R&D and COO, Stark Industries abhorred the very idea of the Avengers. Not the least of which was because all the stolen proprietary tech that they seemed to have hoarded and the fact that there are SI patented tech in S.H.I.E.L.D’s files… of course, all of that went out of the window in 2014. But also because legal had to **_defend_** Romanoff giving congress the finger and then having to defend Rogers and Wilson **_in absentia_** since they didn’t even bother to show up. And R&D got to watch the whole thing as their products were aired for the world to see and reverse-engineering projects that they slaved over for years. And PR had to wrap the whole thing in a pretty bow.

It was a bitter pill to swallow and nobody was happy. Sooner or later biting their lips not to yell wouldn’t be enough.

And Pepper thought that Tony saw that. Even Tony Stark, capable of charming birds from trees had his limits. He convinced the board to still support the Avengers in the last five quarterly meetings. More than a year with people being… less than happy about having to help and outfit and basically coddle a team that wasn’t giving anything in return. Hell, not even good PR. Captain America may do no wrong in America but the same couldn’t be said about any other country.

And then the recent disaster in Lagos? An emergency meeting was bound to happen, and Pepper was ready to fight tooth and nail for the right of Stark Industries’ employees to tell Rogers, Romanova and Wilson to fuck off. Iron Man was one thing, Tony was a pro at the game that would usually require more than a few teams of lawyers, engineers and PR and basically self-sufficient, it’s been years since the last time anyone tried to target SI through Iron Man, it’s a futile effort and only meant money lost on both sides and Stark Industries was Stark Industries. But the Avengers? They seemed to need constant handholding and they don’t even realize it.

It’s like having a five-year kid minus all of the good parts.

Either way, a month ago Tony took SI completely by surprise by simply agreeing to drop the Avengers like a hot potato. Pepper and the rest of the board weren’t about the look at gifted horse in the mouth and jumped at the chance.

And now Pepper was wondering if Tony had anything to do with this. With all of this. Unlike most besides Rhodey and Happy, Pepper was very aware that Tony was trained and raised to swim with the sharks. This would be child’s play in comparison to some of his more elaborate plans.

Pepper remembered how Tony, for once, expressed concerns and reluctance towards the Avengers. One thing was the Quinjet, maybe coms and some… spy-like gadgets another very different was groceries… and clothes… and room and board, and Tony did it for more than a year. Enters Maximoff (and, ok, Sam Wilson and Vision) and suddenly he was no longer so enthusiastic about the whole thing.

A month later and reporters uncover not only Maximoff’s unsavory past in HYDRA, but some random teenager manages to film her ranting… How much trouble would Tony need to go through to orchestrate the whole thing? Just a few well chosen words, Pepper concluded with a small smile.

SI withdrawing from the Avengers would attract attention. Mere weeks after the new additions? It would attract attention to said new additions. ‘Trouble in paradise’ gets audience after all. Maybe it was a bad day that culminated in this, but Maximoff didn’t strike Pepper as the self-controlled and well-composed type. How easily some nosy or intruding questions would make her go off? The only truly hard parts would be to organize a public setting where anyone would be able to see and hear and automatically, as is the habit nowadays, get their phones and start to film.

 _“If I may,”_ Friday’s voice was tentative.

“Yes, Fri?” Bambi poured a strong drink for her boss.

_“I took the liberty to shadow and erase the user of the account and, I assume, the owner of the phone, from public social media. No way to link his public identity with the video.”_

“Good call, thank you.” Pepper nodded absently, still distracted by her thoughts.

_“There is Air Force Colonel Rhodes. Colonel Rhodes, do you have any comments about Wanda Maximoff’s… impassionate speech?”_

Pepper’s head snapped up.

 _“For starters, I don’t deny America’s, or any other country that was ever involved in armed conflict by the way, bloody history what I am confused about is why then, support_ **Captain America** _, the Army’s darling? The veteran to end all veterans? He should be the antithesis of all that is good and pure in her mind. So… yeah, I don’t get_ **that** _friendship.”_

_“Some said that it was because Cap was the first to show understanding.”_

_“Understanding of what? But that’s another thing, until Maximoff I was willing to bet anything that Captain America would be the first to throw Maximoff in prison for her years in HYDRA. I don’t know what’s happening there. Maybe the man isn’t the same as the legend. We all grew up with Captain America but who is Steve Rogers? Or… I don’t know. But to the original point. Even if Rogers showed understanding, whatever that would mean, would that be enough for Maximoff to overlook the fact that Rogers’ dream come true was to enlist in the America’s military that she so seems to despise? And what that would mean for her dynamics with the rest of us? I’m military and Sam Wilson is military.”_

_“Very well pointed out. It seems that Miss Maximoff is seeing the Avengers as her chance of… normal life and a family of her own, to use her words.”_

_“… and the Avengers is her first pick for that? A super soldier from the 40’s, a billionaire, two militaries that can fly, a synthezoid, two spy assassins, an Asgardian alien god and the Hulk…”_

~*~

**+1. Since none of the above makes a speckle of sense, what does?**

“No wonder they are paying us so much.”

“Right? Geez, lady is crazier than I thought. And I came here with really low expectations.”

“How sure are we that this collar really contains her?”

“We have yet to commit suicide, right?”

“Yes, but… sometimes I wonder what’s real and what’s not when I’m here and I have no idea if it’s paranoia or… **_her_**.”

Wanda Maximoff giggled and every single guard, all twenty-four of them, cringed away.

Securely – but what is secure with the so-called Scarlet Witch? – tied with a straitjacket and power dampening collar and cuffs, the bulletproof glass walls almost half a mile away from where they physically were in the camera room and no one in the facility felt safe.

Monitored from all sides, they all heard it whenever she laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

They all read the specs of the collar, how it would turn her powers inwards. So whatever she tried to do with other people, Maximoff would get instead. At the beginning there were a lot of tears and then she would go through long periods of silent catatonia and then rage, a lot of rage. And as much fear as the rage made instilled in them, this… random laughs made the rotation of guards for Wanda Maximoff to be one of the fastest, more guards worked here than in any other prison in the world.

“Do you think it’s true?” One guard asked the other.

“What?”

“Stark Industries is saying that **_she_** caused Johannesburg, she sicced the Hulk there.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. What does Maximoff care about some Africans, HYDRA after all.” The other snorted.

“Rumors has it that she also caused Ultron.” Another guard whispered from the other side of the room.

“Banner and Stark’s project, right? I thought that Stark got the blame for it.”

One of them shook her head. “There was this recovered footage from some HYDRA bunker in Sokovia. The Witch messing around Stark’s head and **_letting_** him take the Scepter, the thing that was used to create Ultron. That’s the thing: Stark can’t be blamed because no one, not even him knows what was truly him and what was… red mist.”

One of them cursed under his breath. “That’s messed up, that fucking…”

His friend sent him a sympathetic look. He knew his history. Sister shoot herself after buying a gun. The guy that sold it to her clearly saw she was drugged up her gills but still did it. His sister took her own life and could very well have taken quite a few others with her. This whole thing was bound to hit him really hard.

“In the end it was Helen Cho that took the first step. Stark and Banner were too busy in talks with Johannesburg but Cho went and gave the security footage from her lab. Witch helped Ultron and just… she just stood there when Ultron attacked and mind-controlled Cho and her co-workers.” She took a deep breath and got some gun. This conversation wasn’t really helping, especially considering who they were guarding. But it was distracting them a bit from the **_fear_**.

“I heard that the Widow, the redhead idiot from the Info Dump was almost securing the Witch passage into U.S”. He shook his head.

Another one snorted. “Yeah. I heard that too. Too bad that the Witch had a mental breakdown when her brother died. It took Vision all he had to contain the blast so she wouldn’t mess up the rest of Novi Grad’s evacuation.”

“I wonder what she was thinking. Maximoff was barely coherent **_before_** the collar.”

“She was Red Room, Witch was HYDRA.” She shuddered. “Maybe infiltrate the Avengers?”

“They almost did it at that.” Another one grumbled.

They all went silent for a few minutes. Remembering the nightmare that it was to watch and then deal with anything Scarlet Witch.

After Pietro Maximoff died – many said good riddance for the HYDRA agent that volunteered and helped Ultron of his own free will, some even said ‘poetic justice’ when they heard why the twins left HYDRA: to help Ultron – Wanda Maximoff went off the rails. She killed a lot of the army Ultron built – so far so good – but she was also destroying the “flying island” as well. Vision went to contain her before any of the evacuees got hit.

When all was said and done, Banner and Stark went to U.S where Stark took the full blame from Ultron, and then to Johannesburg where Banner would do the same. For some reason that no one understood, Romanova started to try to convince some big suits to accept Wanda Maximoff into the country.

Just the rumors were enough for Helen Cho to go into a fearful rage. And it all snowballed from there. Investigations then uncovered not only what happened to Stark in Sokovia but also to Banner in the African coastline.

Still… it was the idea that people weren’t safe inside their own heads that…

They all turned to the screens. Multiple angles to her almost deranged smile.

As for Wanda… she was happy, blissfully happy. She had her beautiful house, her beautiful family… Vision.

Stark was dead…

She was the most powerful magic user in the world...

Wanda laughed again. Everything was… perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I already talked about that a lot, the fandom of Team Iron Man talks about that a lot, but by GOD! What kind of... whatever this was supposed to be was, "She joined HYDRA to protect her country"... not only the twins themselves contradict that but that doesn't even make sense! Also, how the F does Maximoff get a visa to U.S when abused women that were forced into marriage by terrorist with said terrorists are denied even entry? I saw an ep of Law & Order with that and looked it up: real.
> 
> 2\. I rubbed the "save the world isn't heroics, it's self preservation" enough but this was something that I have been itching to write is this (not gonna underline 'cause another read in another fic thought it was spoilers, lol, they are NOT spoilers):
> 
> **Rhodey waited until Jimmy and Darcy walked out before turning to the stone faced so called-“Avengers”. “Maximoff may have saved the world… but the world needs to be worth living in.” He frowned at them, remembering the horrors he saw because of the Info Dump. “Maybe that’s a lesson you two need to learn as well. Being alive doesn’t mean much if there is no reason to be alive. This usually means family, friends and the means to support yourself.”**
> 
> **“Why are you telling us this?” Natasha glared at the colonel who could only sigh.**
> 
> **“Because you work on the ground. You have front row seat, you execute the orders, you can’t just give lip service when lives are lost… the brass and the big wigs in suits may be able… may need to treat deaths like numbers on a chart. A best-case scenario of minimum casualties, instead of the ideal scenario of no casualties, they have their eyes on the big picture, they are concerned with winning the war, not the battle. When a foot soldier who is out in the field start to think like that, maybe it’s time to stop before it bleeds out in your actions, before you don’t give it your all to avoid the casualties because some of them are unavoidable.”**
> 
> 3\. Tony's money is only blood money if it's not spent on the Rogues... that seems to be the logic at least; Also, I love when NATASHA (and even Rogers because... military??) go off on Tony 'indirectly' killing people... because directly killing people is much nobler? (also for money 'cause they didn't do it for free that's for sure)... well, Maximoff did it for revenge so there's that I guess. And a tidbit about Tony's guilt complex: he feels guilty about the weapons in the black market because he didn't pay attention to Stane... and also, if anybody in the Avengers knew about Maximoff's parents (that conveniently were never mentioned again) then Steve's reasoning for them would be wrong and we can't have Steve being wrong.
> 
> 4\. She is a kid but we bring her on missions, she has poor control... but we bring her on missions... also (MILD, MILD, MILD WANDA VISION SPOILERS): she was 26 in AoU... oops;
> 
> 5\. *****MILD MILD MILD WandaVision spoilers******:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Wanda's dream is to have a normal family life... but she joined the Avengers... well-aimed there, Wendy. That's a good plan.
> 
> +1:  
> TheDFO basically said it with all the words, but I had this idea long before WandaVision released their first episode:


End file.
